staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Marca 2011
thumb|left 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Projekt Ziemia - odc. 9 Samochody przyszłości; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Dla przyszłości - program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Kłopoty z Goofy'm, odc. 48 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 42 (16 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym: Wiadomości - 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 oraz Pogoda Poranna - 8:05, 8.32, 9:03, 9:32, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Kudłaty zaprzęg (Snow Buddies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Robert Vince; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Pixar Shorts - Człowiek - Orkiestra (One Man Band); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i obrzydliwe DVD, odc. 66 (Horrid Henry and the Gross DVD); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 3, Szkoła strachu (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 1920. Wojna i miłość odc.1/13 - Powrót - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Karolina Chapko, Monika Kwiatkowska, Katarzyna Maciąg, Lesław Żurek, Karolina Nolbrzak, Michał Żurawski, Danuta Stenka, Marek Bukowski, Eryk Lubos, Piotr Gąsowski; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Narciarstwo klasyczne - Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo - skoki narciarskie - konkurs drużynowy K120 ( studio ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo - skoki narciarskie - konkurs drużynowy K120) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Narciarstwo klasyczne - Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo - skoki narciarskie - konkurs drużynowy K120 ( I seria ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo - skoki narciarskie - konkurs drużynowy K120) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:50 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 125; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Łasuch strajkuje, odc. 146 (Greedy Goes On Strike); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Chichot losu odc.1/13 - Solistka - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska, Natalia Keber, Jakub Jankiewicz, Monika Kwiatkowska, Piotr Grabowski, Mariusz Drężek, Leszek Lichota, Marcin Łuczak, Urszula Grabowska, Mateusz Damięcki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Con Air-Lot skazańców - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Simon West; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, John Cusack, John Malkovich, Steve Buscemi, Ving Rhames; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Męska rzecz... - Narzędzia zbrodni (Desert Saints) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Richard Greenberg; wyk.:Rachel Ticotin, Jamey Sheridan, Melora Walters, Kiefer Sutherland, Leslie Stefanson, Bill Sage, Keith Diamond; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Rodzinne sekrety (Cleaverville) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jorge Montesi; wyk.:Ever Carradine, Gabriellle Rose, Leela Savasta; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - W biały dzień 89'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Edward Żebrowski; wyk.:Michał Bajor, Gustaw Holoubek, Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Władysław Kowalski, Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kino nocnych marków - Łup - odc. 1/8 (Scalp ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Xavier Durringer, Jean-Marc Brondolo; wyk.:Laure Marsac, Eric Savin, Dan Herzberg, Thomas Jouannet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Dla przyszłości - program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Miłość jest silniejsza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 14 Fred pielęgniarz (The Flintstones ep. Carry On, Nurse Fred); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Hrabia Monte Christo - cz. 7/8 (Comte de Monte Christo); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 M jak miłość - odc. 813; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 547 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 548 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 75 - Wolnoć Tomku w swoim domku?; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 76 - Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Narciarstwo klasyczne - Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo - biegi narciarskie - 30km kobiet ( studio ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo - biegi narciarskie - 30km kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne - Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo - biegi narciarskie - 30km kobiet (Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo - biegi narciarskie - 30km kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1824; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Patryk Yoka; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak, Maciej Musiał, Maciej Zdrójkowski, Mateusz Pawłowski, Jacek Braciak, Agata Kulesza; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (52); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Świat bez tajemnic - Berlusconi: gwiazdor polityki (Berlusconi show); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Nick Read, . .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 1; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Bitwa na głosy - (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 Bitwa na głosy (odc. 1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz.1 - Ucieczka - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Wojciech Brzozowicz, Czesław Magnowski, Stanisław Milski, Elżbieta Starostecka, Emil Karewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Traffic - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2000); reż.:Steven Soderbergh; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Benicio del Toro, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Dennis Quaid; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Markiza Pompadour cz. 1/2 (Madame de Pompadour) 96'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Robin Davis; wyk.:Helene de Fougerolles, Vincent Perez; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Mój pierwszy raz - (40); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Diagnoza zdrowia 08:15 Rolniczy raport 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Cukierenka dziadka Benka 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 20 (odc. 20); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Żyjmy zdrowo 17:15 Puls ziemi 17:30 Nasi na Wiejskiej 18:00 Bez barier 18:15 Zbliżenia 18:30 Informacje, pogoda 19:05 Buduję, remontuję, urządzam 19:20 Raport interwencyjny 19:35 ABS 19:35 Koło ratunkowe 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Informacje, pogoda 22:00 Ewangelia na niedzielę 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 28 - Krawcowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:23 Chińska rewolucja kapitalistyczna cz. 2 (China's capitalist revolution); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Nowa Fala - o pokoleniu 68; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:11 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:36 Newsroom - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:01 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:42 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:07 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:33 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:59 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Newsroom - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:51 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:17 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:04 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 20 (odc. 20); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 thumb|left|148px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzieñ z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (1, 2) - serial animowany 08.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (1) - serial animowany 08.45 Miś Yogi (1, 2) - serial animowany 09.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (1) - serial animowany 09.45 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 I kto tu rządzi (40) - serial komediowy 11.15 Obłędny rycerz - komedia przygodowa, USA 2001 14.00 Dom nie do poznania (204) - reality show 15.00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Epoka lodowcowa - film animowany, USA 2002 17.45 Przygody Merlina (27) - serial fantasy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy 2 (26) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.25 Sztuki walki: KSW 15 News (1) 21.30 American Pie - komedia, USA 1999 23.30 Boks: Gala w Krynicy - Zdroju - waga junior ciê¿ka: Pawe³ Ko³odziej - Felix Cora Jr 00.30 Krwawa uczta - horror komediowy, USA 2005 02.30 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy thumb|left|151px 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 12.35 „Przepis na życie” - kulisy 12.55 Madagaskar 2 - film animowany, USA 2008 14.40 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Prosto w serce (41, 42) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Idealny facet dla mojej dziewczyny - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2009 22.40 Ogłaszam was Chuckiem i Larrym - komedia, USA 2007 01.00 Brudna wojna - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 02.55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 5:55 VIP 6:25 Kłamczuch 7:30 Kinomaniak 8:00 Galileo Odcinek: 153 9:00 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 1 9:30 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 2 10:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 1 10:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 2 11:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 15 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 266 13:00 Kinomaniak 13:30 VIP 14:00 Orlen Australia Tour 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: AZS Politechnika Warszawska - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 17:00 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 3 17:25 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 3 17:55 Z lodów północy na pustynię 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 199 20:00 Zemsta gangstera 22:00 Spadkobiercy 23:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 1:05 Ogniste uczucia 2:55 Galileo Odcinek: 151 3:45 Kinomaniak 4:10 VIP 4:35 TV market 4:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|150px 6:05 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 5 6:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 10 7:05 Telezakupy 9:10 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 10:05 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 3 10:35 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 4 11:05 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 5 11:35 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 6 12:05 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 7 12:35 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 1 13:50 Jak nie urządzać domu Odcinek: 1 14:55 Jak nie urządzać domu Odcinek: 2 16:00 Uwaga, faceci! Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 17:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 7 17:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 18:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 18:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 7 19:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 19:30 Akademia policyjna 4: Patrol obywatelski 21:15 Diukowie Hazzardu: Początek 23:20 Kostka przeznaczenia 1:05 Arkana magii 3:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 5:30 Telemarket 6:00 Koń, który mówi 7:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 8:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 45 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Piotruś Pan i piraci Odcinek: 3 10:00 Byli sobie wynalazcy Odcinek: 10 10:30 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 4 11:00 Byli sobie wynalazcy Odcinek: 9 11:30 Byli sobie podróżnicy Odcinek: 6 12:00 Tom i Jerry 12:35 Inspektor Gadget: ostatnie zadanie 14:10 Zamkowy duszek 16:00 Zaginione cesarstwo Odcinek: 1 17:50 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 47 18:25 Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka 20:00 Podziemne piekło 22:00 Szok wideo 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 99 23:30 Jerry Springer Show 0:30 Nagie grzechy 2:30 Gryzący mordercy Odcinek: 6 3:30 Egzekutorzy Odcinek: 25 4:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 45 4:30 Programy powtórkowe thumb|left 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 116* Życiowe remanenty; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 117* Ślubne kłopoty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 118* Łzy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 119* - Rozterki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 120* - W potrzasku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 38/ 42 - O tym jak powróciła marnotrawna córka (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak se nam zatracena dcera navratila); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Ucztowanie na polanie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 35. Bieg Piastów; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:40 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 7/7* - Bracia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 35. Bieg Piastów; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 4/15* - Sinobrody, czyli prawo do życia; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Opole 2006 na bis - kabarety Koń Polski i Słuchajcie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 35. Bieg Piastów; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 430 - Odważna decyzja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 35. Bieg Piastów; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:25 Wściekłe gary - odc. 9; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /7/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 M jak miłość - odc. 802; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 327; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 328; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W głębinach oceanu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 14* seria II - Krzyż Walecznych; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zakochani w Krakowie (bis 2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Świadectwo urodzenia; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Henryk Hryniewicz, Wojciech Siemion, Barbara Rachwalska, Mieczysław Stoor, Janusz Kłosiński, Krystyna Feldman, Edward Mincer, Andrzej Banaszewski, Paweł Różewicz, Stanisław Milski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 T jak TEY - śpiew, balet, piosenka; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 802; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W głębinach oceanu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 2* - Goście z zaświatów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 430 - Odważna decyzja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (77); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1118* - Niepokoje Zalewskiego; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kino Sąsiadów - Małe sekrety (Wylet); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 thumb|left|150px 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:35 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 3 7:25 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 3 8:20 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 3 9:15 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 3 10:10 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 3 11:05 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1253 11:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1254 12:35 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1255 13:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1256 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1257 14:45 Tango z aniołem Odcinek: 8 15:30 XV Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2010 16:25 Drogówka Odcinek: 280 17:00 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 527 17:35 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 9 18:30 Kochankowie z internetu Odcinek: 3 19:00 Ewa gotuje 19:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 38 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 4 21:40 Stand up - zabij mnie śmiechem Odcinek: 1 23:45 Synowie Odcinek: 13 0:10 Mamuśki Odcinek: 1 0:35 Mamuśki Odcinek: 2 1:05 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 1:30 Tango z aniołem Odcinek: 9 2:05 Kochankowie z internetu Odcinek: 3 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Hotel 2 Odcinek: 4 3:45 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 527 4:15 Stand up - zabij mnie śmiechem Odcinek: 1 thumb|left|130px 5:55 W świecie mitów Odcinek: 2 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 12:30 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 13:25 Disco Bandżo 14:55 Niebezpieczne dziecko 16:55 Zawód: szpieg Odcinek: 3 17:55 Stadion grozy 20:00 W pogoni za bestią 21:55 Wypadek Odcinek: 2 22:55 Akademia sztuk walki 23:55 Intrygujące plotki 1:25 Nocny patrol thumb|left 8:30 Freeride Spirit - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 8:45 Biegi narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Oslo - bieg sztafetowy kobiet 9:45 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata w Chanty-Mansyjsku - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 11:15 Kombinacja norweska - Mistrzostwa Świata w Oslo - bieg sztafetowy 11:45 Biegi narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Oslo - bieg na 30 km stylem dowolnym kobiet 13:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Tarvisio - zjazd kobiet 13:45 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata w Chanty-Mansyjsku - bieg sprinterski kobiet 15:15 Skoki narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Oslo - konkurs drużynowy na skoczni dużej 17:10 Wintersports - magazyn sportów zimowych 17:15 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Paryżu - 2. dzień 19:00 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata w Chanty-Mansyjsku - bieg sprinterski kobiet 20:00 Fight Club - Janus Fight Night 22:00 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Paryżu - 2. dzień 23:30 Skoki narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Oslo - konkurs drużynowy na skoczni dużej 0:45 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata w Chanty-Mansyjsku - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 2:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|170px 06.30 Telezakupy 07.00 Muzyczny poranek 08.00 Okno na południe 10.00 Muzyczne smaki - wprowadzenie 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.20 Lekarstwo na miłość - film fabularny (1966) 13.15 Pasión Morena (127-128) 15.05 Isaura po śląsku 15.40 Odkrywamy piêkno 16.10 Sekrety natury 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Tygodniowy finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Olimpiada Kabaretowa 21.00 Carramba 21.30 Shabaash India 22.00 Super Film TVS: Popiół i diament (1958) 00.00 Emmanuelle 01.45 Kuchnia po śląsku 02.00 Propozycje do VIPO 02.15 Telezakupy 02.30 Shabaash India 03.00 Na tropie zbrodni 03.30 Dziwne i niebezpiecznie 04.00 Muzyczny Relaks 04.50 VIPO - magazyn disco 05.40 Sekrety natury 06.05 Olimpiada kabaretowa Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Olsztyn z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku